Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider is 2012 movie, directed by Mark Steven Johnson and starring Ben Affleck as Johnny Blaze. Brief Plot Movie tells story of Johnny Blaze (Ben Affleck), young student, who's after motorcycle accident sells his soul to demon Blackheart (Johnny Depp), for his life. When Blackheart wants him to become his rider and collect souls to bring them to Blackheart, Blaze escapes, and turns into Ghost Rider. Soon, he goes on date with Roxanne Simpson (Valerie Azlynn), his girlfiend, but they are interrupted by Detective Max Costa, Johnny's friend, who wants to have talk with him. It turns out that old lady was murdered in her apartment, and Costa wants to ask Johnny about a mysterious message on a wall, written with old lady blood, saying: "JB", but Johnny doesn't know anything, and he leaves apartment, but Roxanne isn't in restaraurant anymore. This night, Johnny hears mysterious voices in his head, and transforms into Ghost Rider. When he goes on ride, he gets attacked by muscular man, and they get into fight. Penance Stare of Ghost Rider doesn't work on him, so fight gets really intensive. Finally, man gets defeated, but escapes. Suddenly, Johnny wakes in his room, but he still is having this scar that man had left. When he goes to garage next day, he discovers that he can't change into Ghost Rider anymore. He rides to Roxanne, to get her to work (she's caring about sick people), and during ride he apologize her, and they talks. When they're at old woman's home, it turns out that she was murdered, and another message is left: "Johnny B." This time, Johnny gets arrested, but after investigation it turns out that Johnny had alibi, so he gets free. After his own private investigation with his friend Meg Kelly, it turns out that old women was 66 year old virgins. During this night he got visited by mysterious angel saying "You're close..." Johnny deduces that these are satanic murders, and there will be more, propably 4 victims - 66 year old virgins. He and Meg go on police to tell it, but Johnny got arrested by Costa because another murder with message: "Johnny Blaze". Roxanne (yes, she also is there) screams that he's framed, by Costa says that EVERYTHING works against him. Suddenly, Johnny get kindapped by big, black... angel, who suddenly crashed into building. In the middle of city, Johnny transforms into Ghos Rider and has big fight with Zadkiel (Christopher Eccleston), black angel. During fight, lot of people are murdered, but when Rider almost defeats Zadkiel, he get attacked by Deacon (Ewan McGregor), mysterious man who attacked Blaze in his dream. During fight 2-for-1, Ghost Rider is defeated. Later, he wakes in his human body, and he listens to Zadkiel and Deacon's story: They were ordinary demons, but Zadkiel found Artifact (yes, yes - the same from Thor), and made Deacon his servant, but later some demon said that they definitely won't defeat Ghost Rider, so Zadkiel and Deacon wanted to test themself. Then, Zadkiel wants to kill Johnny, but they are interrupted by Roxanne, as she run into warehouse and screams. It lets Johnny transform and rip Artifact from Zadkiel's chest, so Zadkiel and Deacon are caught in Artifact, but Deacon kills Roxanne. Then, Johnny uses his powers to ressurect her, and they kiss in passionate... well, kiss. Back on police station, Johnny, Roxanne and Meg talk to Costa, and he finally see that Johnny has alibi. Movie ends with Johnny and Roxanne talking in restaurant, how she figured Ghost Rider's identity, and will he do it more. Johnny replies: "Yes, I will because there is crime. Crime is everywhere. And I still don't know who's that mysterious demon that knew about me. Well, I guess I'm a bit famous in Hell." Post-credits we see Blackheart and Lilit (Yes, it's the 616 Lilith, but here Kiskilla is her real name and Lilit is her... nickname?) (Yvonne Stahovski) playing with Artifact in Asgard, as they accidently free Deacon. Then Lilit says: "Ugh, here we are. You know it's naughty to tell somebody else secrets? Mr. Blackheart is angry, because you tell about him to Mr. Rider!", and Blackheart says: "Yeah... but you can pay off your debt by... I don't know...join us?". Deacon smiles and agrees. Critical Reception Movie got 32% on Rotten Tomatoes, with consensus: "It's better than Cage one, but still - it's not worth of watching." Category:Marvel Movies - My Own Universe Category:PG-13 Category:Unfinished Category:Movies